Bienvenue dans la famille Fabray-Lopez
by Rizzles-Faberry
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur une famille comme les autres. Venez découvrir cette famille composée de Quinn et Santana, Maëlle, Lucas et Mathis :)
1. Rentrée

**Bonsoir ! Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué la rentrée approche, pour moi c'est demain, je rentre en seconde, ce qui signifie, nouveaux bâtiments, nouveaux profs et nouvelle classe (en plus c'est un lycée où je ne connais personne, toutes mes amies vont au lycée de secteur !) **

**Donc c'est pas mal de stress, et pour l'évacuer... J'écris ! **

**J'avais envie d'écrire un OS tous léger, juste pour faire passer la petite boule que j'ai dans mon estomac :)**

**Je pense que je posterais plusieurs OS ici, des OS Quinntana que j'écris quand je m'ennuie ou quand je suis stressée ! **

**Bon, je vous laisse lire !**

Quand Quinn fut réveillée par la sonnerie de son réveil à 6h45 ce matin, elle savait que la journée qui s'annonçait allait être longue. Elle l'éteignit et essaya de réveiller tant bien que mal sa femme, elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue, la poussa un peu, commença a la secouer, mais elle dormait toujours comme un loir. Finalement, elle lui donna une claque (pas très forte) sur la joue, Santana émergea.

« Hum...Il est tôôt murmura-elle

-Santana, c'est le jour de la rentrée.

-MERDE ! J'ai rien préparé ! »

Santana était désormais bien réveillée et courrait dans toute la chambre à la recherche de son ordinateur de boulot. Elle était une rédactrice en chef d'un grand magazine de mode. Et a dix heures, elle avait une grande réunion où elle devait présenter la nouvelle formule du magazine. Quant à Quinn, elle travaillait sa rentrée depuis plus d'une semaine et avait eu une journée de pré-rentrée. Elle était institutrice de CE2 et était passionnée par son métier. Son sac était déjà prêt depuis la veille et attendait avec impatience de rencontrer ses nouveaux élèves.

Pendant que Santana était déjà habillée d'un tailleur, Quinn avait pris le temps de se réveiller et était en train de mettre une robe blanche toute simple avait une petite ceinture marron clair autour de la taille. Il était a présent 7h15 et elles devaient réveiller leurs enfants. Quinn alla réveiller Maëlle, l'aînée, qui avait 13 ans, et qui rentrait en 4°, mais elle était déjà prête, assise sur son lit en train de parler avec sa meilleure amie, Sarah, au téléphone.

« Oui !...Non franchement c'est obligé on va être ensemble...Mais oui t'inquiète ! C'est juste le groupe de mecs qui va être séparé...

-Bon Maëlle, tu lache ton téléphone et vient déjeuner !

-Attends Maman ! C'est bon je suis plus un bébé, j'ai pas besoin de prendre mon petit déjeuner en même temps que vous ! Chuchota la jeune fille en posant la main sur ton téléphone, avant de reprendre la conversation avec son amie, Oui oui oui ! J'espère qu'on aura pas Mme Martinez en Anglais ! T'imagines !...C'est vrai ? Cool ! … Oui donc y aucune chance qu'on l'aie !...Super ! »

Quinn quitta alors la chambre. Santana elle s'était occupé de réveiller Lucas et Mathis, âgés de 5 et 9 ans. Ils étaient a présent en train de déjeuner sur la table de la cuisine pendant que Santana, adossé au meuble de cuisine, était en train de boire son café fumant.

Quinn les rejoignis.

« Où est Maëlle ? Demanda la latine

-Dans sa chambre, elle ne veut pas descendre, elle parle encore avec Sarah au téléphone.

-MAËLLE ! DESCEND TOUT DE SUITE PRENDRE TON PETIT DEJEUNER SINON TU AURAS A FAIRE A MOI ! Hurla Santana »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Maëlle descendit les escaliers en traînant des pieds, les écouteurs dans les oreilles.

Elle prit place a table, se servit des céréales et mangea en silence avant de se prendre un bout de chocolat fondant sur ton T-shirt, de la part de son plus jeune frère.

« LUCAS ! » cria-elle avant de se lever et de courir a la suite de son frère.

« JE VAIS TE TUER » répétait Maëlle.

Quinn alla les chercher avant qu'un massacre ne se produise. Ils étaient dans le salon, Maëlle ne l'avait toujours pas attrapé. Heureusement. Quand Lucas passa juste devant Quinn, elle l'arrêta en lui prenant l'oreille.

« On ne jette pas de la nourriture sur les gens jeune homme, quant à toi, tu n'as pas a lui courir après, c'est notre rôle de le punir ! Pas le tient !

-Mais il a taché mon T-shirt tout propre ! Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre du coup !

-Un sac poubelle, ça t'ira mieux que la plupart de tes habits, lança Lucas.

Quinn tira alors un peu plus son oreille tandis qu'elle retenait Maëlle de tuer son petit frère.

« Maintenant, dit-elle calmement, vous allez tous les deux retourner dans la cuisine, vous allez prendre votre petit déjeuner tranquillement, ensuite Maëlle tu iras changer de T-shirt. »

Les deux retournèrent dans la cuisine, non sans s'envoyer des regards noirs, et finirent leur petit déjeuner.

Ensuite, Maëlle retourna dans sa chambre pour se changer tandis que Lucas et Mathis allèrent préparer leurs affaires. Quinn et Santana s'installèrent quelques secondes sur le canapé, avec leur café pour se détendre un peu, mais il ne fallut pas longtemps avant d'entendre :

« MAMAAAAAN ! »

C'était Mathis.

« Laisse, j'y vais, prépare toi ! » dit Santana avant de monter à l'étage voir son fils. Il était blond, il ressemblait vraiment a Quinn, mais il avait le caractère de Santana (malheureusement pour sa femme) quant à Lucas et Maëlle, c'était Santana qui les avait portés, ils avaient tous les deux la peau mâte de leur mère biologique et Maëlle avait un caractère bien à elle, et Lucas, même si son passe temps favori était d'embêter sa grande sœur, il était assez obéissant.

La latina entra dans la chambre de Mathis et vit toutes ses affaires de classes étalés sur le sol de sa chambre avec lui au milieu.

« Mathis ! Je t'avais dit de préparer tes affaires ! En plus tu es encore en pyjama ! Allez dépêche toi ! T'as plus beaucoup de temps avant que maman Q. t'emmène à l'école !

-Mais...Je trouve plus ma trousse.

-Dios Mios...souffla Santana, bon, quand est-ce que tu l'as utilisé pour la dernière fois ?

-Hier je crois, ou alors c'était la semaine dernière...Ou

-Bon, d'accord j'ai compris, t'as regardé sous ton lit ?

-Oui, j'ai fouillé toute ma chambre.

-Ok, alors je vais chercher trousse et en attendant tu me range tes affaires dans ton sac ! »

Mathis acquiesça et se mit tout de suite au travail pendant que Santana commença à passer la maison au peigne fin, à la recherche de la trousse portée disparue.

Quinn, elle, habilla Lucas et descendit son sac dans l'entrée et essaya d'arracher sa fille de son téléphone pour qu'elle commence à se tenir prête.

Il était a présent 7h50, Santana trouva finalement la trousse de Mathis dans la salle de bains, elle n'essaya même pas de savoir comment elle était arrivée à cet endroit, car elle allait être en retard, elle la donna a son fils qui maintenant était fin prêt. Quant à Lucas, il devait encore se brosser les dents, et, comme à chaque fois il fit un caprice car le dentifrice a la menthe lui piquait la bouche, il tapait partout, renversait les affaires de bains disposées sur l'étagère, et comme chaque fois, Santana se promis d'aller acheter du dentifrice a la fraise pour qu'elle n'ai pas a revivre ça tous les matins. Après un long combat, il eu finit de se brosser les dents et descendit rejoindre Quinn et Mathis dans l'entrée.

Tout le monde était prêt a partir, Santana avait préparé quelque chose pour la réunion qu'elle avait dans une heure, Quinn était prête a voir ses nouveaux élèves, Lucas était devant la porte, avec son nouveaux cartable pour sa rentrée en CP, Mathis allait cette année en CM1 et n'était pas spécialement excité à l'idée de reprendre l'école. Il ne manquait qu'une seule personne à l'appel, Maëlle.

« MAËLLE ! VIENT ON PART ! Cria Santana »

Elle descendit les escaliers a toute vitesse, mais Quinn remarqua quelque chose.

« Maëlle, enlève ton manteau s'il te plaît. Demanda-elle. »

Maëlle souffla et l'enleva, elle portait un T-shirt qui lui arrivait au nombril avec un jean taille basse. Quinn fronça les sourcils et lui ordonna :

« Tu vas toute suite aller te changer, je veux un truc qui ne montre ni ton ventre, ni ton soutient gorge compris ? »

Elle remonta et redescendit quelque minutes plus tard, en faisant la tête, mais en portant une tenue adapté pour le collège.

Santana ouvrit la porte de la maison, laissa sortir ses enfants et sa femme, avant de la refermer derrière elle.

La petite famille s'avança dans l'allée, puis se sépara, Santana et Maëlle d'un côté et Quinn et les garçons de l'autre. Elles prirent chacune une voiture mais avant les deux femmes se donnèrent un baiser du bout des lèvres :

« Passe une bonne journée, lui souffla Santana

-A ce soir. Lui répondit sa femme »

Et elles partirent chacune de leur côté, prêtes à affronter une journée de travail. La seule a laquelle pensa Santana sur le chemin fut : « A quand les prochaine vacances ? »

**Fin ! Voilà, un petit OS tout sympathique.**

**Alors je vous dis à la prochaine, bonne rentrée pour ceux qui rentrent cette semaine :* **

**Bisous bisous ! **

**J'attends vos reviews :)**

**Jo'**


	2. Cadeaux de Noël

**Bonjour bonjour :D Voici un nouvel OS sur la famille Fabray-Lopez ! **

**J'espère que vous allez bien depuis la dernière fois que j'ai posté (c'est-à-dire Septembre hum..) Cet OS est plutôt court mais vous en aurez un aussi demain ! **

**En tout cas joyeuse veille de Noël ! (Mangez bien :p)**

« Allez Quinn ! Dépêche un peu ! Les magasins vont fermer ! Quelle idée d'aller faire les courses de Noël le 24 décembre ! disait Santana

-C'est pas ma faute si j'ai dû m'occuper des enfants depuis le début des vacances parce que toi tu travaillais !

-Bon, c'est bientôt Noël, donc je ne vais pas répondre à la pique que tu m'as tendue. Viens on va dans la voiture. »

Les deux femmes avaient confiés leurs trois petits monstres aux parents de Santana pour la journée pour qu'elles puissent acheter les cadeaux. Elles montèrent dans la voiture et roulèrent jusqu'au centre commercial. Elles mirent plus de vingt minutes à trouver une place. Finalement, elles en trouvèrent une et rentrèrent dans la galerie marchande.

« Bon, t'as pris la liste ? demanda Quinn

-Yep, elle est là. Répondit la latina en sortant un papier de sa poche.

-On commence par qui ?

-Les garçons. Lucas il veut quoi déjà ?

-Des petites voitures. »

Justement elles passaient devant un magasin de jouets.

« Tiens ! Je suis sûre que ça lui plaira ! Rigola Quinn en tendant une boîte à Santana

-« La voiture de ville de Barbie » en plus je suis sûre qu'il serait content si on lui offrait ça ! Mais bon, on n'est pas si méchantes ! répondit la brune en rigolant à son tour. »

Puis elles trouvèrent un pack de 6 petites voitures.

« Tant qu'on y est, Mathis il veut une voiture télécommandé c'est ça ? demanda la blonde

-Ouais, tiens, tu penses que ça irait ? dit la latina en prenant la première qui lui tombait sous la main.

-Super ! »

A peine dix minutes plus tard elles sortirent du magasin.

« Bah dis donc, on est efficace ! Il ne manque plus que le cadeau de Maëlle et nos cadeaux respectifs. Remarqua Santana

-Et il n'est que 13 heures de l'après-midi. Donc si on est rentrée pour 17 heures, on aura largement le temps de préparer le diner pour Noël.

-Bon, on y va, Maëlle veut…du maquillage. Encore.

-Non, c'est hors de question, elle a déjà tout ce qu'il lui faut. On lui trouve autre chose.

-C'était pas elle qui se plaignait que son sac de cours était trop petit ?

-Je pense qu'on a trouvé son cadeau ! »

Et elles partirent à la recherche du cadeau de leur fille. Elles tombèrent par hasard sur un adorable petit stand de sacs et elles trouvèrent le sac parfait pour leur fille, assez grand mais très girly. Elles le payèrent et le mirent avec les autres cadeaux.

« Et maintenant, on se sépare ! Je vais chercher ton cadeau ! s'exclama la blonde »

Quinn savait déjà exactement ce qu'elle allait prendre à sa femme, elle l'avait entendue plusieurs fois râler sur le fait qu'elle n'avait plus de boucles d'oreilles à se mettre. Alors depuis Juillet, Quinn avait économisée pour pouvoir acheter son amoureuse les plus belles qui existent. Elle était passé dans une bijouterie dans cette galerie marchande et en avait réservée, il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller les chercher.

Quant à Santana, elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser avec la tonne de travail qu'elle avait dû faire depuis début décembre. Mais elle heureusement, normalement pour les vacances de février, elle n'aurait pas de travail, elle pourra bien profiter de sa chérie, ce qui lui donna une idée. Une idée géniale, qui allait vraiment faire plaisir à Quinn. Toute contente, elle alla le chercher.

C'est à 15h qu'elles se retrouvèrent à la voiture.

« Finalement on est largement en avance ! remarqua Quinn

-Du coup on aurait le temps de…

-Dans la voiture ?

-Bah ouais…t'inquiète on aura aussi le temps de nettoyer…

-Bof… Imagine les enfants nous voient… Nous on leur interdit de le faire, alors si ils découvrent que nous on le fait….

-Mais t'inquiète ! Ils nous verront pas ils sont chez mes parents et ils reviennent à 19h ! On a largement le temps. Siteuplait Quinnie chérie ! Ca fait trop longtemps….Siteuplait siteuplait…

-Bon ok pour manger un burger dans la voiture ! Mais si jamais tu tâche le siège c'est toi qui nettoie !

-Promis ! »

Après avoir mangé, que Santana ai fait une énorme tache de ketchup sur son T-shirt et avoir acheté un nouveau t-shirt a la brune, les deux femmes rentrèrent chez elles. Elles emballèrent les cadeaux qu'elles cachèrent au grenier et se mirent à préparer le dîner en rigolant.

**Voili voulou :D**

**J'espère que ça vous à plus et n'oubliez pas :** Une review de votre part peut sauver un mille-pattes unijambiste !

**A demain :D**

**Jo'**


	3. Joyeux Noël

**Joyeux Noël cher lecteur ! :D J'espère que vous allez bien ! Voici le noël de notre famille préférée !**

**Funio10 :** Et oui I'm back ! Tu verras bien dans cette suite, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Vous me dîtes tous la même chose à propos du mille-pattes xd

**Malau-chu : **Tu sais que j'adore tes reviews ? A chaque fois ça me fait juste trop plaisir ton déjà je voulais te remercier ! Si tout le monde était comme toi ce serait juste parfait mdrr. Je crois que tu n'étais pas la seule ! Et oui, c'était le but ! J'espère que cet OS te plaira !

**Je vous laisse lire )**

« Maman maman réveillez-vous c'est Noël c'est Noël, le papa Noël est passé ! criait Lucas en sautant sur le lit de ses mères.

-Arrrrrrh Lucas ! Il est seulement six heures et demi…Tu ne peux pas aller te recoucher ? grogna Santana

-Nan nan nan ! Mathis il est réveillé et on veut aller ouvrir les cadeaux, d'ailleurs il est en train de réveiller… »

« DEGAGE DE MA CHAMBRE MINUS ! Cria la voix de Maëlle.

-…Maëlle. Finit Lucas

-Bon, j'imagine qu'on n'a pas le choix, soupira la blonde, bon, retourne dans ta chambre, ta mère et moi on s'habille et on vous vient vous chercher pour descendre.

-Ouiiii ! »

Et Lucas sortit de la chambre en sautillant.

« Bonjour mon amour, dit Quinn en déposant ses lèvres contre celles de sa femme.

-Bonjour Quinnie. »

Elles s'embrassèrent de nouveau, avec plus de fougue. Santana se mit au-dessus de la blonde, passa sa main sous son T-shirt mais Quinn la stoppa.

« Santana…On ne peut pas…Ils risquent d'entrer dans la chambre a tout moments… »

La latina s'écarta de son amoureuse en grognant. Elle se leva et mis un jean et un T-shirt, Quinn en fit de même. Elles sortirent de la chambre et virent que leurs deux garçons attendaient patiemment devant leur porte.

« Bon Maëlle vient ! On va ouvrir les cadeaux ! »

Maëlle, encore à moitié endormie sortit de sa chambre. Toute la famille descendit les escaliers, les deux garçons courant devant, Maëlle trainant des pieds et derrière Quinn et Santana se tenant la main.

« C'est lequel le mien c'est lequel le mien ? Ne cessait de demander Lucas

-Tiens, c'est celui-là. Répondit Santana en lui donnant le paquet jaune. »

Il l'ouvrit rapidement, déchirant le papier. Voyant son cadeau, il se mit à crier en sautant dans tous les sens.

« Décidemment cet enfants et monté sur des ressorts ! Chuchota Quinn à l'oreille de Santana.

-Il tient ça de toi ! Tu te souviens quand tu as eu ton diplôme d'instit ? T'arrêtais de sauter par tout ! »

Quinn l'embrassa tendrement.

« Beeerk ! Bon, il est où mon cadeau ? les interrompit Maëlle

-C'est le violet. Répondit Quinn

-Et le mien ? demanda Mathis

-Le vert ! »

Les deux enfants ouvrirent leurs cadeaux. Même si au départ, Maëlle n'était pas vraiment contente de son cadeau, en découvrant que ce n'était pas une palette de maquillage, son sourire apparu quand elle vit la beauté du sac.

« Merci. » Dit Maëlle en faisant la bise à chacune de ses mères.

Quant à Mathis, il déchira le papier et un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage en voyant ce qu'il avait reçu.

« Ouais ! Une voiture télécommandée !

-Maaais ! Moi aussi je veux une voiture técommandé ! Se plaignit Lucas. »

A la vue de sa bouille trop mignonne, les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire.

« Quand tu seras plus grand mon chéri. Lui répondit la brune.

-Mais en attendant tu peux quand même jouer avec moi ! proposa son grand frère

-Ouiii ! »

Et les deux garçons, après avoir demandé à Santana de la mettre en marche, montèrent dans leur chambre pour jouer avec.

« Bon, tu veux ouvrir ton cadeau ? demanda la blonde, toute souriante.

-Bien sûre que je le veux ! »

Quinn lui tendis une petite boite, que Santana s'empressa d'ouvrir.

« Tu sais que t'es encore plus impatiente que Lucas ! » rigola Quinn.

Santana, elle, restait sans voix. Mais la blonde remarqua une larme, au creux de l'œil de sa femme.

« Sanny ? Tu pleures ? Ça ne te plait pas ?

-Si…Justement…C'est une des plus belles choses que l'on m'ait offerte. »

Quinn tendit ses bras et sa belle vint s'y réfugier. Elles restèrent ainsi un moment, avant que Santana ne se décolle en séchant ses larmes.

« Bon, à moi de te donner ton cadeau ! »

Elle lui donna un paquet, de taille moyenne. Avant de l'ouvrir, la blonde essaya de deviner ce que c'était.

« C'est mou…Un vêtement ?

-Ouvres ! Tu verras ! »

Elle s'executa. C'était un maillot de bain.

« Un…Maillot de Bain ?

-Bah oui, ça ne te plait pas ?

-Il est tout simple…Juste noir…

-Je trouve que le noir te vas a ravir !

-Mais, en plus on est en décembre ! Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir le mettre ? »

Face à la mine dépité de sa chérie, Santana éclata de rire.

« Quoi ? demanda sa blonde

-Tu me fais trop rire…Bon, maintenant je vais te donner ton vrai cadeau ! »

Cette fois ci, Santana lui donna une enveloppe. Quinn l'ouvrit et mit un peu de temps pour réaliser. C'était 5 billets d'avion, datant de février 2015.

« Comme ses vacances, je n'étais pas du tout présente pour toi et les enfants, j'ai pris de l'argent que j'avais mis de côté pour nous payer deux semaines de vacances en Floride pour les prochaines vacances ! expliqua Santana

-Oh mon dieu merci ! C'est génial mon amour ! lui répondit Quinn avant de se jeter dans les bras de la latina »

Elle se décolla un peu pour pouvoir l'embrasser, elle mordilla la lèvre inférieure de sa bienaimée qui lui laissa le passage, et commença un ballet pour la domination.

« BAAAH ! STOP ! STOP ! STOP ! ARRÊTEZ CA TOUT DE SUITE ! » Cria Maëlle qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Le couple s'arrêta immédiatement, Quinn rougissant comme d'habitude.

« Bon, on a un truc à vous dire, Maëlle, va chercher tes frères. »

Leur fille s'exécuta et revint quelques instants plus tard avec ses deux petits frères.

« Bon, je vais faire vite, comme je n'ai pas été trop présente ces temps-ci, j'ai décidé que pendant les vacances de février, nous partirons pour deux semaines en Floride ! » annonça Santana

Les trois enfants –y compris Maëlle- prirent dans leurs bras leurs deux mères pour les remercier.

« Joyeux Noël ma chérie. » murmura Santana à l'intention de la blonde.

**Bon, en tous cas, je vous souhaite un très joyeux noël, je vous poste cet OS assez tôt parce que je pars de chez ma grand-mère à 10h30 et j'ai genre 6h de route ! Heureusement que j'ai mes séries !**

Et si vous voulez sauver le fameux mille-pattes unijambiste = Review !


	4. Quand les masques tombent

**Bonjour **** Et oui, comme c'est les vacances j'en profite pour écrire ! J'ai remarqué que vous n'aimiez pas beaucoup Maëlle, donc je fais un OS un peu plus centré sur elle. Parce que derrière son comportement presque détestable, elle reste la petite fille que Quinn et Santana ont eu 13 ans plus tôt ! **

**Funio 10 : **_Merci __ J'adore les reviews comme ça, ça fait toujours plaisir ! (Je donne des nouvelles du mille pattes à la fin !) J'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant cet OS !_

**Seve2904 :** _Merci, toi aussi ! __ Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que celui-là sera tout aussi bien :D_

**Malau-chu : **_Merci merci merci ! Encore une fois j'adore tes reviews, merci merci merci merci merci ! J'espère que celui-là te plaira !_

**Elomar35 : **_Merci :D ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes bien _

Il était 7h30 et Santana se préparait à aller au travail quand Maëlle descendit en criant sur ses frères.

« Maëlle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ! cria Santana

-C'est Mathis ! Il vient de lire mon journal intime ! »

Santana leva les yeux au ciel, toujours la même histoire. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de gronder ses deux fils, donna un baiser sur la joue de sa femme avant de partir travailler.

Maëlle rejoint la blonde sans un mot, se servit des céréales.

« Dis ma chérie, commença Quinn

-Oui ?

-Ça te dit de venir faire du shopping en ville aujourd'hui ? Les garçons vont chez des amis donc ils ne seront pas de la partie…

\- Si ils ne sont pas là, ok, parce qu'en plus il me faut plus d'habits !

-Super, finis de déjeuner et va t'habiller. On part à 9h. »

Quinn débarrassa et monta s'habiller avant d'emmener Lucas et Mathis chez leurs amis. Quand elle revint, il était déjà 9h et sa fille l'attendait sagement devant la porte. Quinn était contente, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé de moments mère fille avec elle. Et il était temps de se rattraper. Elle klaxonna pour prévenir sa fille qui monta dans la voiture côté passager. Quinn démarra :

« Alors, le collège ça se passe bien ? Tu ne nous dis pas grand-chose…

-Oui ça va, j'ai des notes moyennes, bon ce qui est des profs, peut être que je les suis mis un peu à dos… dit Maëlle, finissant sa phrase rapidement avec une voix plus aigüe.

-Maëlle ! Tu nous avais dit que cette année tu ferais des efforts de comportement !

-Oui je sais ! Mais je suis tombée sur une prof que j'ai eu l'an dernier et elle a dit aux autres profs que j'étais insolente et tout…Donc j'ai rien fait mais les profs pensent que je suis une cassos….

-Tu veux que je prenne rendez-vous avec eux ?

-Non non non ! Je règlerais ça.

-Je te fais confiance…Tiens, on est arrivé »

Elle se gara et les deux filles descendirent.

« On commence par quoi ? demanda Quinn

-On peut commencer par trouver un pull ? Parce que j'en ai plus qu'un…

-Ok, on y vas. »

Elles firent le tour des boutiques, achetèrent des tonnes d'habits. Il était à présent 13h.

« Tu veux qu'on mange à la pizzeria ? demanda la blonde

-Oui ! Ça fait super longtemps ! »

Elles s'arrêtèrent à la première pizzeria qu'elles virent. Alors qu'elle entrait dans le restaurant, un groupe de filles en sortaient. Des amies à Maëlle que Quinn n'avait encore jamais vu.

« Bonjour madame ! Vous devez être Quinn, la mère de Maëlle ? demanda la plus grande du groupe, après avoir fait la bise à Maëlle

-Oui, c'est moi…Et tu es … ?

-Cloé, une amie à Maëlle. Comment va votre mari ? Maëlle nous a dit qu'il était parti en Europe pour faire un reportage photo, il est revenu ?

-Mon…Mari ? Euh…Oui il est revenu hier, bon je suis désolé mais on est pressées, on va manger. Au revoir.

-Au revoir. »

Dès que le groupe de filles parti, Quinn pris le bras de Maëlle pour l'entrainer à l'intérieur du restaurant.

« Je rêve ou tu racontes à tes amies que j'ai un mari ?! C'est quoi ça, t'as honte de nous c'est ça ?

-Non…C'est juste que… »

Maëlle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle éclata en sanglots.

« Oh…Ma pauvre chérie… » Murmura Quinn avant de serrer sa fille dans ses bras. « Raconte-moi tout…Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire… »

Elles s'installèrent à une table, commandèrent une pizza et Maëlle commença :

« En fait, l'an dernier, une de mes amies vous a vu, toi et mama, alors, elle a l'a dit à tout le monde, et elle disait que j'étais comme vous, que j'étais lesbienne, que j'étais un monstre. Dans les vestiaires, personne ne voulait me faire entrer et je devais me changer dans les toilettes…C'était horrible, et cette année, je me suis fait des nouvelles amies, et cette fille est encore arrivée, et elle leur a dit que j'étais lesbienne et que mes mères aussi, sauf que là j'ai dit que c'était faux, je leur ai dit que j'avais un père, et je leur ai montré une photo de toi et Puck…Elles m'ont crues et jusqu'à maintenant ça va un peu mieux parce que au moins elles me croient… »

Quinn avait écouté attentivement et était folle de rage contre cette gamine qui avait fait vivre un enfer à sa fille. Mais elle ne voulait pas montrer à sa fille qu'elle avait envie de mettre une raclée à cette fille, elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle était là pour elle.

« Mais et Sarah ? C'est ta meilleure amie depuis la maternelle, elle ne t'a pas défendu ?

-Elle ne pouvait pas, je le lui ai interdit, parce que si elle commençait à me défendre, les gens s'en seraient pris à elle aussi, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre à cause de moi…

-Tu sais ma chérie, tu devrais dire la vérité à ces filles, leur expliquer, et si ce sont vraiment tes amies, elles resteront et prendrons ta défense. Elles n'ont pas le droit de dire des trucs faux sur toi…

-Et si ce n'était pas totalement faux ce qu'elles disaient ?

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Bah…Quelques fois, je suis attirée par des filles…Ça me fait peur…

-Hey ma puce… Faut pas que tu aies peur, c'est tout à fait normal, tu as 13 ans, tu as tout à fait le droit de te poser des questions, et quelle que soit la réponse, Mama et moi on sera là pour te protéger et pour que tu sois heureuse, c'est tout ce qui comptes. Ce que je ne veux pas, c'est que tu te mettes dans une case, tu laisses juste ton cœur te guider et tu seras forcément heureuse. Pour ce qui est de cette fille qui t'as fait du mal, c'est quoi son nom ?

-Non maman…Je ne veux pas que t'ailles la voir, ce sera encore pire qu'avant…

-D'accord. Mange maintenant ma chérie. »

Elles mangèrent en silence puis Quinn déposa sa fille à la maison.

« J'ai encore un truc à faire, je reviens dans pas longtemps »

Elle repartit. Elle se gara quelques rues plus loin. Elle remonta une allée et sonna à la porte. Une jeune fille ouvrit la porte.

« Bonjour, vous allez bien ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Bonjour Sarah ! Très bien et toi ?

-Ça va.

-Je peux rentrer quelques minutes ? J'ai quelques trucs à te demander. »

La blonde suivit Sarah dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé.

« Maëlle m'a raconté tout ce qu'il s'est passé l'an dernier et cette année.

-Ah… Écoutez je suis vraiment désolé, je vous la défendre mais…

-Oui, elle m'a aussi expliqué ça. J'avais juste une question, je voulais savoir le nom de la fille qui a persécuté Maëlle.

-Julie…Julie Porter.

-Très bien, merci. »

Quinn repartit aussitôt. A l'aide de son portable, elle chercha l'adresse des parents de cette fille. Elle roula dix minutes et sonna à la porte de Julie Porter. C'est une jeune femme, la quarantaine, qui lui ouvrit.

« Bonjour ?

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Quinn, je suis la mère d'une des camarades de Julie.

-Bonjour, moi c'est Marie. Entrez ! Vous voulez un café ?

-Non merci. Je voulais juste vous parler. »

Elles entrèrent et Quinn commença :

« En fait, nos filles ne s'entendent pas très bien, a vrai dire, Julie n'a pas été très gentille avec Maëlle, elle a fait en sorte qu'elle soit à l'écart juste parce qu'elle a deux mamans, et nos un papa et une maman…

-Oh mon dieu…Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a fait ça, pourtant nous sommes une famille très ouverte d'esprit, d'ailleurs son oncle est en couple avec un autre homme, et ça ne la dérange pas le moins du monde… Je vous promets que je vais parler a ma fille et tout faire pour aranger ça… Encore toutes mes excuses, j'espère que votre fille va quand même bien…

-Merci, j'espère que tout vas s'arranger assez rapidement.

-Moi aussi.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser. Au revoir. »

Quinn sortit et rentra chez elles, après être allé chercher ses deux fils.

Quand elle entra dans la maison, Maëlle l'attendait, assise dans les escaliers, elle souriait.

« Merci. Lui dit elle. Julie vient de m'appeler pour s'excuser et m'a promis de me défendre si quelqu'un m'insultait, essayait de me faire du mal…J'ai aussi tout dit à mes amies, et ça ne les déranges pas du tout. Merci merci merci ! »

Et elle se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

« Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Santana, qui venait de rentrer du travail.

-Rien, tout vas bien, lui répondit Maëlle en la prenant dans ses bras. »

Quand Maëlle se décolla de ses mères, Santana embrassa la blonde.

« T'as passé une bonne journée mon amour ? demanda la latina

-Oui, assez spéciale, mais ça se finit bien, et toi ?

-Journée de travail quoi ! »

**Voilà **

**J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cet OS pour vous montrer que finalement, chaque personne qui agit de façon méchante, ou autre, peut être une personne qui souffre à l'intérieur. **

**Bien sûr, Maëlle est comme ça parce qu'elle souffre, mais aussi à cause de son caractère, donc même si elle souffre beaucoup moins, elle restera un peu comme ça :D **

**Grâce à vos reviews notre mille pattes unijambiste est presque guérit ! Mais il a encore besoin de vos reviews ! **

**Bisous, j'attends vos reviews.**

**Jo'**


	5. Floride Partie 1

**Hey ! Vous vous souvenez que Santana a offert des vacances en Floride à toute la famille ? Et bien voilà le départ ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Ce sera un OS en deux ou trois parties, tout dépends de mon imagination **

« C'est parti ! Tout le monde est là ? Vous n'avez rien oubliés ? demanda Quinn qui s'apprêtait à faire démarrer la voiture.

-Non ! On peut y aller ! répondit la petite famille en cœur. »

Quinn mit le contact et démarra. Il leur fallut dix minutes de trajet pour arriver à l'aéroport. Juste devant la porte, elle déposa Santana et les deux garçons pour qu'elles aillent faire enregistrer les bagages pendant qu'elle et Maëlle allèrent garer la voiture dans le parking sous-terrain.

Pendant qu'elles marchaient dans l'aéroport pour rejoindre le reste de la famille, Quinn demanda à sa fille :

« Alors, au collège ça va mieux ?

-T'imagines même pas ! Maintenant on me laisse tranquille et y a presque tout le monde qui est venu s'excuser auprès de moi. Je suis vraiment super contente !

-Je suis heureuse pour toi ! Tiens, tu veux un magazine pour dans l'avion ? demanda-elle vu qu'elles passaient devant un marchand de journaux.

-Non merci, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut dans mon sac !

-D'accord, alors on va rejoindre Santana ! J'ai reçu un sms, elle a fait enregistrer les bagages, maintenant on doit passer le contrôle ! Elle nous attend devant.

-Et c'est où les contrôles ?

-Aucune idée ! Rigola Quinn »

Elles cherchèrent un moment avant de finalement demander à un responsable où ils se trouvaient.

Quand elles arrivèrent, Santana avait perdu patience :

« Enfin ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, ça fait vingt minutes que je vous attends avec les garçons ! »

Quinn sourit face au comportement de sa brune, elle savait qu'elle était stressée.

« C'est bon, maintenant on est tous ensemble, on va pouvoir y aller ! »

Quinn pris un bac dans lequel elle déposa son sac à dos, son manteau et ses chaussures. Elle détestait les contrôles. Elle était toujours stressée. Et bien sûr, quand elle passa le portique, il sonna. Quinn devint immédiatement rouge pivoine. Une grosse dame avec des airs de bouledogues s'avança vers elle.

« Bonjour.

-Bonjour, répondit Quinn d'une petite voix que la femme n'entendit pratiquement pas.

-BONJOUR ! Répéta le bouledogue. »

Quinn tremblait. Elle leva les bras pendant la femme la fouilla. Après avoir regardé partout, le bouledogue la laissa passer. La blonde rejoint Santana qui ne pouvait plus respirer tellement elle rigolait. Quinn la frappa avec son passeport.

« C'est pas drôle !

-Oh….Si ! T'aurais…T'aurais dû voir ta tête quand elle a crié… »

Et Santana repartit dans un fou rire suivit de Maëlle. Quinn, faisant semblant de bouder, partit acheter un livre en attendant l'embarquement.

Quelque minute plus tard, elle sentit deux bras l'entourer et une tête se poser sur son épaule.

« Désolé Quinnie. S'excusa Santana d'une voie enfantine qui fit fondre Quinn »

Cette dernière se retourna pour embrasser sa brune.

« Ça veut dire que je suis pardonnée ? demanda-elle

-Non, pas encore. Sourit Quinn. »

Santana déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Et maintenant ?

-Encore une fois. »

Santana refis la même chose une troisième fois.

« C'est bon, t'es pardonnée.

-C'était une torture ! Rigola la latina »

Elles s'achetèrent quelques magazines et rejoignirent leurs enfants qui les attendaient en se disputant.

« Ils ne s'arrête jamais, hein ? demanda Santana en souriant »

L'embarquement ne tarda pas à commencer et elles s'installèrent dans l'avion. Les trois enfants étaient placés juste devant les deux femmes. Les deux plus jeunes étaient excités comme des puces, ils ne cessaient de bouger, de toucher leurs écrans, de regarder par le hublot et de demander quand est-ce que l'avion allait décoller.

Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. Santana savait que sa femme n'aimait pas les décollages, alors, quand l'avion commença à rouler, Santana prit doucement la main de sa femme. Alors que l'avion roulait de plus en plus vite, Quinn commença à avoir du mal à respirer, elle faisait une crise de panique. Alors Santana planta son regard dans le sien et commença à lui parler :

« T'inquiètes pas Quinnie, tout vas bien, dans quelques minutes, l'avion sera dans les airs, inspire un grand coup et expire doucement, inspire encore, expire…. »

Quinn fit ce que lui dictait sa femme et ne s'en rendit même pas compte quand les roues ne touchèrent plus le sol.

Les cinq heures de vol passèrent rapidement, entre les repas, les allers-retours aux toilettes, la lecture et les siestes, les deux femmes ne virent pas le temps passer.

Tout comme pour le décollage, l'atterrissage effrayait Quinn. Pour éviter une seconde crise de panique, Santana commença à lui parler encore une fois.

Une fois l'avion immobile, tout le monde sortit. Maëlle prenait déjà des photos de l'aéroport pour les envoyer à ses amies, les deux garçons courraient partout, comme d'habitude. Ils allèrent tous chercher leurs valises sur les tapis roulants. Quand ils sortirent de l'aéroport pour aller chercher leur voiture de location, il faisait grand soleil, ce qui changeait grandement du temps qu'ils avaient dans l'Ohio.

Quinn mit ses lunettes de soleil et prit la main de Santana.

Les vacances allaient enfin pour commencer.

**Bon, je suis pas tellement contente de mon OS mais en ce moment j'ai genre pleins de chapitres de fictions à écrire et du coup c'est super stressant, et j'ai du mal à écrire **

**Mais je pense que je vais ralentir le rythme pour retrouver de l'inspiration **

**J'attends vos reviews ! (Trouvez-moi un animal à guérir parce que le millepatte unijambiste va beaucoup mieux !)**

**Jo'**


	6. Floride Partie 2

**Coucou mes lecteurs favoris ) Me revoilà avec la seconde partie de l'OS sur la Floride ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est vraiment très court, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas su faire plus.**

Déjà une semaine qu'ils étaient en Floride, le temps passait beaucoup trop vite pour Quinn, elle ne voulait pas retourner à la maison, ni au travail, pas qu'elle ne l'aimait, ses élèves étaient adorables et elle faisait ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé mais la Floride était tellement…paradisiaque que ça allait vraiment difficile de la quitter. Mais heureusement, il restait encore une journée. Une journée que la famille allait passer sur la plage de Sarasota. Une plage où le sable était si fin qu'on dirait de la farine. En plus, ce n'était pas les vacances en Floride et les touristes étaient pratiquement tous à Miami pour un festival où toutes les stars étaient présentes. Alors il n'y aurait surement que peu de personne sur la plage. Et Quinn ne s'était pas trompé. La plage était déserte à part deux trois familles qui étaient un peu plus loin. Les trois enfants a peine arrivés s'élancèrent dans la mer. Même Maëlle. Ils jouèrent tous les trois pendant plus d'une heure, tandis que Quinn et Santana marchaient main dans la main au bord de l'eau.

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire que l'on a eu droit qu'à quatre disputes entre eux depuis le début du voyage. Dit Quinn

-Moi non plus, on peut dire que l'air de la Floride leur réussi non ?

-Oui, non mais ça fait combien d'années qu'ils n'ont pas joué comme ça sans se disputer ?

-Aucune idée ! En tous cas, comme ça, ça nous fait de vraies vacances. Loin du stress et des cris… T'imagines même pas combien tu m'as manqué, combien ça m'a manqué de marcher en te tenant la main sans me dire qu'il faut acheter des pâtes parce qu'on en a plus à la maison…

-Ca m'a manqué aussi. Faut vraiment qu'on prenne du temps pour nous deux, juste pour nous deux quand on reviendra à Lima. »

Quinn continua de marcher en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa femme. Soudain elle se sentit soulevée. Et avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait elle se retrouva dans l'eau, qui, heureusement était chaude car elle était très frileuse, et Santana, qui était toujours sur le sable riait aux éclats.

« SANTANA ! COMMENT OSES-TU ! »

Quinn sortit de l'eau pour lui courir après. Elle finit par la rattraper, elle la prit par la taille et l'entraina dans l'eau avec elle. Elles se coulèrent mutuellement sans cesser de rigoler, puis elles finirent allongées dans l'eau, sur le dos, à regarder le ciel devant de plus en plus sombre. Il devait être aux alentours de vingt et une heure et le soleil était en train de se coucher. Les deux garçons faisaient un château de sable et Maëlle était en train de sécher sur sa serviette. Les deux femmes sortirent de l'eau et rejoignirent leur serviette pour profiter du coucher de soleil à l'écart de leurs enfants.

« Tu sais ce que ça me rappelle ? demanda Santana

-Non, quoi ?

-Un de nos premier rendez-vous, où on avait regardé un coucher de soleil de la fenêtre de ta chambre. Et tu sais ce que je me suis dit ce soir-là ?

-Quoi ?

-Je me suis dit que c'était le plus beau coucher de soleil que je n'avais jamais vu. Mais j'avais tort. Celui-là est mille fois mieux. Je suis sur la plus belle plage des Etats Unis avec toi, ma femme, et avait au loin nos enfants qui s'amusent. C'est celui-là, le plus beau coucher de soleil que je n'ai jamais vu. Parce que j'ai la vie la plus parfaite qui puisse exister sachant que tu es là. Je t'aime Quinnie. »

Quinn essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues avant de lui répondre :

« Je t'aime aussi Sanny. »

Elles s'embrassèrent longuement puis Santana ajouta :

« Mais pour qu'il soit vraiment mieux ce coucher de soleil, faudra que tu me fasse la même chose que tu m'a fait ce soir-là. »

Quinn la frappa gentiment au bras en rigolant.

«On verras, il faut faire les valises… Je ne sais pas si on aura le temps…

-Crois-moi, on a toujours le temps pour ces choses là ! »

**Voilà, je ne sais pas quand je posterais mon prochain OS, si vous avez des propositions de thèmes je suis preneuse ! Dîtes le moi en reviews !**

**A la prochaine !**

**Jo'**


	7. A drop in the ocean

**Bonjour mes ami(e)s, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous n'êtes pas au bout de votre vie car ça fait une semaine que Glee est finit ! Surtout que dans le dernier épisode, on ne voit Quinn, Brittany et Santana que quelques secondes et on ne sait pas ce qu'elles sont devenues (d'ailleurs, je pense que je vais bientôt écrire un OS en inventant leur futur, je le posterais à part de ce recueil surement dans une semaine) **

**Donc me revoilà avec un petit OS qui m'a été inspirée par la magnifique chanson « A drop in the ocean » de Ron Pope, c'est juste une chanson magnifique. **

**Pour ce qui est de la longueur de ce chapitre, il est court, c'est juste que les paroles de la chanson prennent beaucoup de place. **

Les rayons du soleil réveillèrent Santana. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux avant de se tourner vers sa femme qu'elle prit dans ses bras et déposa un doux baiser dans son cou qui la réveilla le sourire aux lèvres :

« Bonjour toi, chuchota la blonde

-Hello, bien dormi ?

-Bof…J'ai fait un cauchemar…

-C'est vrai ? C'était quoi ?

-On divorçait, c'était horrible, je me suis réveillée en pleurant vers trois heures du matin.

-Quoi ? T'aurais dû me réveiller mon amour…

-T'étais si paisible, je n'allais pas gâcher ton sommeil…

-Tssss… Mais de toutes façons tu n'as aucunes raison de t'inquiéter, si jamais un jour on se sépare, je ferais la même chose que la dernière fois. »

_FlashBack_

_« Dégage ! Dégage Santana je veux plus te voir ! » Criait Quinn au pas de la porte de la maison de ses parents tandis que Santana quittait l'allée en essayant de masque les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Elle avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, comment avait-elle put embrasser Brittany ? Elle s'en voulait à un point inimaginable. Car à cause de cette erreur elle venait de perdre Quinn et ça lui brisait le cœur. Elle monta dans sa voiture et démarra en jetant un dernier regard à Quinn. Elle était blessée elle aussi, mais elle essayait de le cacher sous son masque de Ice Queen. Quand elle rentra chez elle, elle n'adressa même pas un bonjour à ses parents et monta dans sa chambre et, après avoir fermé sa porte à clé, elle s'effondra sur le sol de sa chambre et éclata en sanglots. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. _

_Au bout de vingt minutes, elle eut la force de se relever et de se trainer jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle se fixa dans le miroir. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille, son maquillage avait coulé et elle avait encore le menton qui tremblait car elle se retenait de continuer de pleurer. _

_Elle enleva ses vêtements, se démaquilla et entra dans la cabine de douche. Après avoir fini de se laver, elle remit des habits propres et s'assit sur son lit. Elle avait besoin de parler avec quelqu'un. Elle parcourra ses contacts sur son téléphone. La plupart du temps quand Santana se sentait mal et avait besoin de parler, elle appelait immédiatement Quinn mais cette fois ci elle allait devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne voulait pas appeler Brittany car si Quinn l'apprenait, ça n'allait rien arranger du tout. Alors elle verrouilla son téléphone se glissa sous ses couvertures et s'endormit presque immédiatement. Le lendemain, après avoir eu du mal à se lever, elle alla se préparer. Elle se maquilla de sorte à au moins couvrir ses cernes, car elle n'avait dormit que quelques heures cette nuit. _

_Quand elle arriva en cours, en retard, comme d'habitude, elle vit que Quinn ne lui avait pas gardé de place. Elle alla alors se placer au fond et n'écouta rien du cours, trop occupée à chercher comment se faire pardonner par Quinn. Mais aucune solution ne lui venait en tête. _

_A la fin des cours de la matinée, Santana n'alla pas manger, elle n'avait pas d'appétit, elle préféra aller directement dans la salle de chant en attendant la séance de Glee Club. Après deux heures, les membres commencèrent à arriver. Quand tout le monde fut assis, le professeur arriva et annonça le thème de la semaine :_

_«Salut les jeunes ! En réfléchissant au thème que j'allais vous donner cette semaine, j'ai remarqué cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pratiquement jamais donné de thème libre. Donc je vous le donne cette semaine. Vous pouvez chanter n'importe quelle chanson, et vous pouvez faire des duos, des solos. C'est vraiment comme vous voulez. Alors, quelqu'un veut commencer ? »_

_Santana eu comme une illumination, pour se faire pardonner, quel langage était le mieux ? La musique bien évidemment, et Santana avait la chanson parfaite._

_« Moi monsieur._

_-Très bien Santana. On t'écoute »_

_La latina alla chuchoter le nom de la chanson à Brad et se plaça face aux membres du Glee Club. Plongea son regard dans celui de Quinn, essayant de passer à travers son masque. Sans résultats. Brad joua les premiers accords au piano et Santana commença a chanter. _

**« A drop in the ocean**

Une goutte d'eau dans l'océan

**A change in the weather**

Un changement du temps

**I was praying that you and me might end up together**

J'avais prié que toi et moi pourrions finir ensemble.

**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**

C'est comme espérer de la pluie au beau milieu du désert.

**But I'm holding you closer than most**

Mais je te serre tout contre moi, plus que ce n'est possible

'**Cause you are my heaven **

Car tu es mon paradis.

**I don't wanna waste the weekend**

Je ne veux pas gâcher le week-end

**If you don't love me, pretend**

Si tu ne m'aimes pas, faire encore semblant

**A few more hours, then it's time to go**

Quelques heures de plus, et viendra l'heure de partir.

**As my train rolls down the East coast**

Tandis que mon train descend la côte Est

**I wonder how you'll keep warm**

Je me demande comment tu vas de protéger du froid.

**It's too late to cry, too broken to move on**

Il est trop tard pour pleurer, je suis trop brisé pour aller de l'avant.

**Still I can't let you be,**

Je ne peux pas te laisser

**Most nights I hardly sleep.**

La plupart des nuits, je ne peux pas dormir.

**Don't take what you don't need from me.**

Ne prends pas de moi ce dont tu n'as pas besoin.

**A drop in the ocean**

Une goutte d'eau dans l'océan

**A change in the weather**

Un changement du temps

**I was praying that you and me might end up together**

J'avais prié que toi et moi pourrions finir ensemble.

**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**

C'est comme espérer de la pluie au beau milieu du désert.

**But I'm holding you closer than most**

Mais je te serre tout contre moi, plus que ce n'est possible

'**Cause you are my heaven **

Car tu es mon paradis.

**Misplaced trust and old friends**

Une confiance égarée et de vieux amis.

**Never counting regrets.**

Ne jamais éprouver de regrets

**By the grace of God, I do not rest at all.**

Par la grâce de Dieu, je ne peux pas m'arrêter

**New England as the leaves change.**

La Nouvelle-Angleterre tout comme les feuilles sur l'arbre change.

**The last excuse that I'll claim.**

La dernière excuse que je dirais

**I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl.**

J'étais un garcon qui aimait une femme comme une petite fille

**Still I can't let you be,**

Je ne peux pas te laisser

**Most nights I hardly sleep.**

La plupart des nuits, je ne peux pas dormir.

**Don't take what you don't need from me.**

Ne prends pas de moi ce dont tu n'as pas besoin.

**A drop in the ocean**

Une goutte d'eau dans l'océan

**A change in the weather**

Un changement du temps

**I was praying that you and me might end up together**

J'avais prié que toi et moi pourrions finir ensemble.

**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**

C'est comme espérer de la pluie au beau milieu du désert.

**But I'm holding you closer than most**

Mais je te serre tout contre moi, plus que ce n'est possible

'**Cause you are my…**

Car tu es mon…

**Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore.**

Le paradis ne parait plus si loin

**Heaven doesn't seem far away.**

Le paradis ne parait pas si loin

**Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore.**

Le paradis ne parait plus si loin

**Heaven doesn't seem far away.**

Le paradis ne parait pas si loin

**A drop in the ocean**

Une goutte d'eau dans l'océan

**A change in the weather**

Un changement du temps

**I was praying that you and me might end up together**

J'avais prié que toi et moi pourrions finir ensemble.

**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**

C'est comme espérer de la pluie au beau milieu du désert.

**But I'm holding you closer than most**

Mais je te serre tout contre moi, plus que ce n'est possible

'**Cause you are my heaven**

Car tu es mon paradis.»

_Durant toute la chanson, Santana n'avait pas enlevé son regard de celui de la blonde, et avait vu son masque disparaitre peu à peu avant de revenir dès que Santana avait chanté la dernière note. La sonnerie retentit et tout le monde se leva pour retourner en cours. La latina elle avait fini, alors elle décida d'aller courir autour du stade pour éviter de penser à la cheerleader._

_Après s'être changée, elle enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, et commença à courir. Ça marchait, son cerveau était vidé de toute pensée. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que quelqu'un courrait à ses côtés. Elle s'arrêta, enleva ses écouteurs et fit face à la personne._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Santana, en bredouillant._

_-Je suis désolé… murmura Quinn, en fixant ses chaussures. _

_-C'est moi qui le suis, je n'aurais jamais du embrasser Brittany, c'était…Impardonnable, je ne cesserais jamais de m'excuser Quinn._

_-Tu sais, la chanson était magnifique._

_-Une chanson magnifique adressée à une fille encore plus magnifique, ça fait un super combo, non ?_

_-J'imagine, répondit Quinn en rigolant un peu. _

_-J'ai une idée, je comprends que tu ne me fasse plus confiance, alors je propose qu'on reparte au début, sans se brusquer, tranquillement._

_-Je sais pas vraiment si je suis d'accord…_

_-Quinn je te promets je ferais tout ce que tu voudras pour que tu aies de nouveau confiance en moi ! Je te jure, je t'aime trop pour te laisser partir…_

_-Et moi je t'aime beaucoup trop pour qu'on reparte du début, répondit Quinn avec un sourire, je ne pourrais pas tenir plus longtemps sans faire ça… »_

_Quinn se rapprocha doucement de Santana, glissa ses mains derrière sa nuque et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la brune qui sourit dans le baiser, sentant un poids s'enlever de son estomac pour laisser place à des centaines de papillons. _

_Fin du FlashBack_

« T'imagines même pas combien j'étais heureuse à ce moment là, commenta Santana, sortant de ses souvenirs.

-Et moi donc ! répondit Quinn avant d'embrasser sa femme. »

Elles furent coupés par des cris venant de la cuisine.

« J'imagine qu'on va devoir se lever pour séparer nos petits montres…. Souffla Santana

-Tu imagines bien ! » répondit Quinn avant de sortir du lit suivit rapidement de Santana.

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui **** J'espère que ça vous aura plus, et si vous avez des idées pour d'autres OS sur notre petite famille Fabray-Lopez, n'hésitez pas à me les partager ! J'essayerais de les écrires le plus rapidement possible !**

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience :D**

**Jo'**


	8. Repas de Famille

**Hello tout le monde **** J'espère que vous allez bien, avant cet OS, je voudrais passer un message à Totoche77, j'avoue que je me suis inspirée de ton OS sur pâques que tu as posté il n'y a pas longtemps. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand j'avais fini de l'écrire, donc j'ai essayé de modifier pour que ce ne soit pas du copitage de one shot ! Donc voilà, si jamais tu trouve qu'il y a trop de ressemblance (genre le thème de repas de famille &amp; tout…) je n'hésiterais pas à le supprimer ou à le modifier, donc à toi de me dire **

**D'ailleur, toi, lecteur, si tu n'as pas lu le magnifique OS de Totoche77 sur « Pâques dans la famille Fabray-Lopez » Il faut absolument que tu ailles le lire ! Il est vraiment génial !**

**Bon, sinon, je vous laisse lire mon OS :D**

Il était onze heures en ce beau et chaud dimanche d'avril. Dans la maison des Fabray-Lopez, on pouvait apercevoir la latina cuisiner, en simple T-shirt et short tandis que sa femme mettait la table en chantonnant. Quant aux enfants, ils jouaient tranquillement dans leurs chambres. Des passants seraient passés devant cette maison, un dimanche plus tôt, à la même heure, ils n'auraient vu que des volets fermés. Mais ce dimanche n'était pas un dimanche comme les autres. Les familles des deux femmes venaient déjeuner. Et tout devait être parfait, car, la dernière fois avait été un désastre. Quinn et Santana avaient essayés une nouvelle recette à servir aux invités et s'était avéré immangeable. Et en plus de ça, Maëlle s'était disputée avec sa cousine et en était venue aux mains. Mais cette fois ci, elles s'assureraient que ce soit parfait. Santana faisait des enchiladas, un plat que tout le monde était sûr d'aimer et comme elle avait déjà cuisiné ce plat des dizaines de fois, il allait être délicieux, quant à Maëlle, elle avait l'air de bonne humeur.

« Sanny ? demanda la blonde, Tu sais où se trouvent les verres magnifiques qu'on a jamais utilisés parce qu'on avait peur de les casser ?

-Dans la commode, dernier tiroir à droite.

-Merci. T'avance en cuisine ?

-Super, je vais bientôt mettre mon chef-d'œuvre au four !

-Pour le dessert on fait quoi déjà ?

-Frannie m'a appelé pour prévenir qu'elle l'amenait, ta mère amène le vin et mes parents s'occupent des biscuits apéritifs.

-D'accord. Super ! Finalement t'as juste à faire le plat, ça limitera les dégâts ! Pouffa Quinn.

-Hey ! Je te rappelle que le plat la dernière fois, on l'avait fait TOUTES les deux ! T'es aussi fautive que moi ! s'exclama Santana

-Mouais, si tu veux ! lui répondit Quinn en continuant de glousser. »

Quinn s'affaira encore quelques minutes et eu enfin fini de dresser la table. Elle s'éloigna un peu pour admirer son travail. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par la latina qui avait enfourné son plat. Cette dernière passa son bras sûr les épaules de sa femme et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

« C'est magnifique, commenta Santana »

Santana n'avait pas tort. Quinn avait vraiment fait un effort de décoration, elle avait déposé des pétales de fleurs au milieu de la table et avait mis de la verdure pour représenter le printemps.

« Tu sais, je suis sûre que t'aurais un grand avenir dans la décoration de tables ! lui dit Santana.

-Peut-être, rigola Quinn, mais je préfère largement ma classe et mes élèves !

-Il nous reste exactement une heure avant que les invités arrivent. Pile le temps pour…

-Se préparer, s'habiller et habiller les enfants ! La coupa Quinn

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! murmura Santana à l'oreille de la blonde.

-Non, pas le temps pour ça mon amour ! »

Sur ses mots, Quinn enleva le bras de Santana de ses épaules et monta les escaliers pour aller se préparer, tout de suite suivit par Santana qui ne comptait pas laisser Quinn avait le dernier mot. Elles entrèrent dans leur chambre et Quinn commença par fouiller dans ses tiroirs pour trouver quelque chose de potable à mettre. Elle trouva finalement une jolie robe qu'elle prit et entra la salle de bains pour prendre sa douche. Alors qu'elle fermait la porte, Santana l'en empêcha en glissant son pied dans l'ouverture.

« Sanny…Je t'ai dit on n'a pas le temps.

-On a toujours le temps pour ça, crois-moi ! lui répondit Santana. »

Elle entra dans la salle de bains calmement, fermant la porte à clé derrière elle, s'approcha de la blonde et lui enleva la robe qu'elle avait dans les mains pour la poser sur une étagère sans quitter des yeux sa femme. Leurs corps étaient dangereusement proches. Quinn pouvait sentir le souffle de la latina sur ses lèvres. Elle craqua finalement pour se jeter sur les lèvres de son âme-sœur. Santana plaqua Quinn contre la porte et quitta ses lèvres pour descendre sur son cou. Elle suça, mordilla, lécha son point sensible, faisant gémir Quinn, qui passa ses doigts sous le T-shirt de sa femme, elle griffa doucement ses abdos, faisant naitre une chaleur familière au creux des reins des deux jeunes femmes.

« San…

-Oui mon amour ? demanda Santana, d'une voix rauque qui faisait fondre Quinn à chaque fois.

-Arrête s'il te plait…

-Je t'ai fait mal ? Je mordu trop fort dans le cou ? Oh mon dieu, je suis…

-Non pas du tout, c'était très agréable, mais on n'a vraiment pas le temps, mais je te jure que je me rattraperais ce soir, et toute la nuit, promis chérie. »

Santana grogna et sortit de la salle de bain et s'étala sur le lit, soufflant bruyamment, pour montrer son mécontentement à la blonde.

« J'te jure blondie, t'as intérêt à tenir ta promesse ! »

Quinn, s'assura que la porte de la salle de bains était bien refermée, car si Santana revenait, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de lui dire non encore une fois. Elle entra dans la cabine de douche et fit couler un jet d'eau froide pour faire redescendre la température de son corps. Après s'être douché, elle se sécha, s'habilla, se coiffa et se maquilla quelque peu et entra dans la chambre pour laisser sa place à la latina, qui en passa le pas de la porte, lui demanda :

« T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir avec toi, tu sais très bien que je peux le faire très très vite

-Je vais préparer les enfants ! déclara Quinn en évitant son regard pour ne pas craquer. »

Pendant que Santana se préparait, Quinn passa dans la chambre de Maëlle pour s'assurer qu'elle était prête puis alla trouver de beaux vêtements pour mettre a ses fils car quand elle les laissait s'habiller par eux même, c'était un désastre. Pas qu'elle était pointilleuse au niveau du style ou de la mode, elle voulait juste que ses enfants soient un minimum bien habillé.

Quand tout le monde fut prêt, il était midi vingt et les invités allaient arrivés dans une dizaine de minutes. Maëlle se mit à son ordinateur pour écouter de la musique tandis que les deux garçons allèrent dans le jardin pour jouer aux pompiers. Le couple alla dans la cuisine pour vérifier que tout allait bien avec les préparatifs.

« Impec ! commenta la brune en vérifiant ses enchiladas.

-Bon, on a plus qu'à attendre qu'ils arrivent tous !

-Moi, je sais comment nous occuper…

-Santana ! Tu ne peux pas te tenir tranquille jusqu'à ce soir ?

-Mais c'est une torture… se plaint elle avec un air enfantin, comment je peux résister à une créature comme toi… T'es ultra magnifique dans ta robe princesa… »

Quinn rougit comme à chaque fois que sa femme lui faisait un compliment et qu'elle l'appelait « princesa ».

« Juste des bisous alors, céda Quinn.

-Ouiii ! s'exclama Santana en sautant sur place comme un enfant à qui on acceptait de donner des bonbons. »

Quinn laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise quand sa femme la souleva avant de l'embrasser. Immédiatement la blonde enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de la brune qui la déposa sur le comptoir de la cuisine tout en continuant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Les deux femmes étaient dans leur bulle, si bien qu'elles n'entendirent pas quand quelqu'un frappa a la porte, ni quand la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Maribel et Judy qui étaient arrivées en même temps. Pensant que les filles devaient se préparer, elles étaient rentrées dans la maison, elles arrivèrent dans la salle à manger. Personne. Elles allèrent donc dans la cuisine pour voir si l'une des deux filles y était.

Santana ne s'étaient toujours pas aperçu que les deux femmes étaient arrivées et s'approchaient de la cuisine. Quinn avait de nouveau passé ses mains sous le top de son amante et cette dernière avait fait pareil.

« SANTANA MARIA LOPEZ ! C'est comme ça qu'on accueille sa vieille mère ?! »

Les deux filles se séparèrent toutes les deux. Santana lissa son top avant de s'avancer vers sa mère pour lui dire bonjour tandis que Quinn, rouge comme un pivoine descendit du comptoir et remit sa robe correctement et dis bonjour à sa mère et sa belle-mère.

« C'est pas vrai quand même ! Commença Judy, Vous ne savez toujours pas vous contenir et attendre que vous soyez seules pour faire ça ? Vous n'avez vraiment pas changées sur ce point depuis le lycée ! »

Quinn se mit à rougir encore plus. Heureusement, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. La blonde se précipita pour aller ouvrir. Avant de retourner dans le salon, Judy confia à Santana la bouteille de vin et sa mère les apéritifs.

« Ou est papa ? demanda Santana

-Il n'a pas pu être présent, il a eu un appel du boulot. Et puis, je crois qu'il ne s'est pas encore remis de la dernière fois !

-Mama ! s'exclama Santana

-C'est bon, je te taquine ! Bien sûr que ton père voulait venir. Il a promis que c'était la dernière fois qu'il ratait un repas de famille.

-Sanny chérie ! C'est Frannie et les enfants, tu viens dire bonjour ? Appela Quinn.

-J'arrive ! »

La mère et la fille sortirent de la cuisine pour dire bonjour aux nouveaux arrivants. Frannie était venue seule avec ses enfants car son mari, homme d'affaire, était en train de signer un gros contrat dans le sud de la Californie. Après avoir fait la bise à sa belle-sœur, Santana s'agenouilla pour dire bonjour à ses deux nièces, Mary, quinze ans, celle qui s'était disputée avec Maëlle lors du dernier repas, Eloïse, dix ans et le petit dernier, Théo, cinq ans. Après les embrassades, tout le monde s'installa sur les canapés du salon pour discuter en attendant que la cousine de Santana, Tonia, de qui elle a toujours été proche. A ces yeux, ce n'est pas sa cousine mais plutôt sa sœur, arrive, avec son mari et ses deux enfants, Juan et Maria, âgés respectivement de 9 et 4 ans.

Dix minutes plus tard, quand la sonnette retentit, Santana se mit à courir pour être sûre d'être la première à ouvrir la porte et se jeta dans les bras de Tonia. Ca faisait presque trois mois que les deux cousines ne s'étaient pas vues, et le manque commençait à se faire sentir.

Quand tout le monde eu dit bonjour à tout le monde, Santana amena le vin et les apéritifs sur la table basse. La blonde discutait vivement avec Judy et Frannie avec Maribel et le mari de Tonia et cette dernière entraina la latina l'entraina dans le jardin.

« Alors, quoi de neuf ? demanda Tonia

-Rien de très intéressant ! Je vais peut-être avoir une augmentation de salaire, mais je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Quinn, je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse de faux espoirs et qu'elle finisse déçue !

-Je comprends !

-Et toi ?

-Avec Carlos on a commencé une thérapie de couple, et, franchement, on commence a aller mieux… »

Les filles discutèrent encore un moment avant d'être coupées par Judy qui venait les chercher pour aller à table. Tout le monde était déjà assis à leur place et Quinn amena les enchiladas. Ils se régalèrent et tous complimentèrent Santana sur sa cuisine. Ensuite, Frannie sortit le dessert qu'elle avait préparé. Son fameux gâteau à framboise que tout le monde adorait. A la fin du repas, les enfants (sauf Maëlle et Mary, qui avaient leurs mains greffées à leurs portables) décidèrent d'aller jouer dehors à la balle au prisonnier. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, la blonde sentit quelqu'un tirer sur sa jupe. C'était Lucas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chéri ?

-Tu peux venir jouer avec nous ? Il nous faut quelqu'un de super fort dans notre équipe parce qu'on fait que perdre…

-Bien sûr ! J'arrive. »

Quinn suivit son fils dans le jardin et se mit dans l'équipe de Lucas, Juan et Théo. Dans l'équipe adverse se trouvaient Mathis, Eloïse et Maria. En quelques lancers de ballons, l'équipe de Mathis avait perdu. Mathis, très mauvais joueur, rentra dans la maison pour chercher sa mama. Comprenant ce qu'il se passait, Santana se leva pour rejoindre l'équipe de son fils.

Ils recommencèrent à jouer, cette fois ci avec des équipes égales. Santana réussi finalement, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à toucher Quinn. Quinn, étant aussi mauvaise joueuse que son fils, Mathis, décréta que Santana avait triché. Cette dernière, ne prit même pas compte de la remarque de sa femme et la souleva pour l'amener dans la prison. Quinn se débattu comme elle pouvait (en essayant de ne pas faire trop mal à la latina) mais ce fut sans résultat, elle se retrouva dans la prison, et, quelques coups plus tard, l'équipe de Quinn avait finalement perdu. Tous rentrèrent dans la maison car il était désormais dix-sept heures et les invités allaient partir, Quinn, continuait de dire que Santana avait triché. Comme une enfant, elle croisa ses bras et bouda. Lucas, fit de même pour imiter sa maman. Santana se mit à sourire, amusée par la scène, elle s'approcha se sa bien aimé et l'embrassa chastement. Après le baiser, Quinn avait complètement oublié pourquoi elle boudait et se mit à sourire. Frannie et ses enfants furent les premiers à partir, suivit par Tonia puis ce fut le tour de Judy et Maribel.

Une fois la maison vidée de tout invité, les deux femmes rangèrent la maison et firent la vaisselle.

Il était maintenant vingt-deux heures et les enfants étaient couchés, et les deux femmes étaient enfin seules dans leur chambre.

« C'était génial aujourd'hui, non ? demanda Santana

-Ouais, surtout la balle aux prisonniers, faudrait que les enfants viennent plus souvent à la maison !

-J'ai une question sérieuse à te poser Quinn…

-Tu me fais peur Santana…

\- Non non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je voulais juste de demander. Est-ce que tu voudrais, qu'on…hum…qu'on ait un autre enfant… J'ai eu comme un déclic aujourd'hui. Quand on jouait avec les enfants. Ils ont tous grandis, et ça me manque terriblement d'avoir un bébé dans les bras, je veux pouvoir revivre encore une fois ce qu'on a vécu avec Maëlle, Mathis et Lucas. Je veux dire, on n'est pas encore vieilles, on a toutes les deux un revenu qui nous permettrais de vivre avec un enfant de plus…

-Tu sais Sanny, ça fait un moment que j'y pense, et j'avoue que j'aimerais beaucoup…

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. »

Santana eu les larmes aux yeux et prit sa femme dans ses bras, qui était aussi heureuse qu'elle.

« Bon, maintenant, t'as intérêt à tenir ta promesse, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps devant ton corps de rêve blondie ! » chuchota Santana à l'oreille de Quinn.

Suite aux paroles de la latina, Quinn la prit par la taille et, tout en l'embrassant, l'emmena sur le lit conjugal.

**Et voilà **

**C'est la fin de l'OS, je sais que beaucoup voudraient du M (lemon) mais je n'y arrive toujours pas, c'est comme un blocage. J'espère que vous avez quand apprécié ce One-Shot, qui est d'ailleurs le plus long que j'ai jamais fait (je vous jure ! Moi j'ai vraiment du mal avec la longueur des chapitres ou des OS) Donc la je suis plutôt fière de moi.**

**J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis !**

**(Faut que je trouve un autre truc que le mille-pattes unijambiste pour vous faire poster des reviews !;) )**

**Pareil, comme le dernier chapitre, donnez moi des thèmes sur lesquels je pourrais faire des OS et aussi par exemple des autres couples de Glee qui pourraient réapparaître et rendre visite à notre famille Fabray-Lopez :D)**

**Bon, a la prochaine **

**Jo'**


	9. Déjà 8 ans

**Coucou ! Alors…Comment dire, me revoilà après une absence extrêmement longue, j'avais besoin de faire une pause, et ces derniers temps, je me suis rendue compte que ça me rendait malheureuse de ne pas écrire, et que ça me manquait énormément ! Donc me revoilà avec un chapitre qui n'est pas super, c'est la première chose que j'écris depuis plus d'un an et demi… J'espère que vous allez bien, et je vous laisse lire !**

« Bonne nuit mon poussin » chuchota Quinn en déposant un baiser sur le front de Lucas à moitié endormi. Elle quitta sa chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Dans la chambre d'a côté, Mathis était en train de lire.

« Mathis, chéri, dans dix minutes je veux que tu éteignes, je viendrai vérifier.

-Ok, bonne nuit maman.

-Bonne nuit »

Elle alla ensuite dans la chambre au fond du couloir pour retrouver Maëlle, âgée de 15 ans désormais, sur son ordinateur.

« Ne te couches pas trop tard ma puce.

-Oui oui t'inquiète.

-T'as fini tes devoirs ?

-Oui

-T'as bien révisé tes maths ? T'es prête pour ton contrôle de demain ?

-Ouii maman. T'inquiète. Répondit la jeune fille, toujours en regardant son ordinateur. »

Quinn ferma la porte de la chambre et redescendit au salon pour retrouver Santana, assise sur le canapé, avec sur la table basse, deux verres et une bouteille de vin rouge.

Quinn s'assit aux côté de sa femme qui lui demanda :

« Les enfants sont au lit ?

-Oui, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de crier.

-Alors la soirée peut commencer. Répondit la brune, avec un sourire en coin.

-En effet. »

Quinn se pencha pour embrasser tendrement la latina.

« Joyeux Anniversaire de mariage.

-Dire que ça fait 8 ans que je te supporte. Rigola Santana en lui rendant son baiser.

-Je dois te rappeler que c'est TOI qui me l'a demandé ?

-Je dois te rappeler que c'est TOI qui a dit oui ?

-C'est vrai… »

_-8 ans plus tôt-_

_Cette soirée, Santana et Quinn l'attendaient avec impatience. Depuis la naissance de Mathis trois ans plus tôt, elles n'avaient pratiquement plus de temps pour elles. D'autant plus que Santana venait de décrocher un job dans un magazine de mode très célèbre et travaillait tous les jours de la semaine en espérant pouvoir devenir rédactrice en chef. Mais pour une fois, les deux femmes avaient décidé de payer une babysittter pour garder Maëlle et Mathis pour la nuit pendant qu'elles iraient à l'hôtel. _

_« Mathis a besoin de son doudou panda sinon il ne réussira pas à dormir et Maëlle peut regarder la télévision jusqu'à l'heure du dîner mais après elle n'a pas le droit, pour se doucher, Mathis risque de pleurer mais il ne faut pas céder et…_

_-C'est bon, la coupa Santana, je suis sûre que Hayley l'a déjà fait des dizaines de fois, tout vas bien se passer et les enfants seront encore en vie demain midi quand on reviendra, d'accord ? »_

_La babysitter les regarda en souriant. Les deux femmes embrassèrent leurs enfants et quittèrent la maison et montèrent dans la voiture. Alors que Santana allait démarrer, Quinn ouvrit la portière et sortit de la voiture. _

_« Q, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _

_-J'ai oublié de dire à Hayley de…_

_-Quinn ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?_

_-Mais Sanny…_

_-Allez, remonte dans la voiture, sinon on ne partira jamais. »_

_Quinn remonta dans la voiture, affichant une mine boudeuse. La latina éclata de rire en la voyant. Elle connaissait sa petite amie par cœur et savait quand elle jouait la comédie et quand elle faisait réellement la tête. _

_« Tu sais que t'es une bonne actrice, t'aurais dû faire du théâtre plutôt que prof. _

_-Bon allez, démarra, répondit la blonde en souriant _

_-C'est parti ! » _

_Après quelques dizaines de minutes de route elles arrivèrent à Lima. Il était six heures de l'après-midi. _

_« Bon alors, tu nous a préparé quoi ? demanda Quinn, piquée par la curiosité._

_-Tu verras… » _

_Santana avait tenu à tout organiser pour rendre cette soirée spéciale. _

_« D'abord on va faire un tour autour du lac autour duquel on allait toujours avec Brittany, Puck et tous les membres du Glee Club. _

_-Très bien Mlle Lopez ». _

_Elles sortirent de la voiture et Quinn prit la main de Santana. Elles commencèrent à marcher en regardant les personnes autour d'elles. Un groupe de jeunes, probablement des lycéens, attira leur attention. Ils étaient une dizaine, assis autour d'un mec avec une guitare et chantaient. _

_« Tu te rends compte que c'était nous, assis ici il y a presque 10 ans ? réalisa Santana_

_-Le mec avec la guitare ça pourrait être Puck, la fille a côté on dirait Mercedes, le blond Sam, la brune c'est le portrait craché de Rachel, et les autres, c'est nous, Tina, Mike, et tout le reste. Tu penses que c'est le nouveau Glee Club de Mckinley ? _

_-Je sais pas, peut-être, mais ça me rappelle tellement de souvenirs…_

_-Et moi donc… »_

_Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent leur chemin._

_« J'ai envie de chanter. Tu chantes avec moi ? demanda Quinn. »_

_Santana surprise, eu un moment d'hésitation avant d'accepter. _

_Quinn commença:_

"**Boston never seemed to be  
So lovely in the fall to me  
Florida's not so cold  
But distance just gets old"**

_Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Santana, qui avait reconnu la chanson. __Leur chanson. Elle continua:_

"**Hey maybe we can stay  
Maybe we can lay like this forever"**

Les deux femmes entamèrent le refrain en commençant à danser.

"**Don't you know she is my favorite girl  
I want to run away for days with her  
And if you promise not to say a thing  
I'm gonna buy that girl a diamond ring**

**I said oooooh  
I think I love you  
Oooooh  
I think I love you, I love you  
My favorite girl"**

_Elles finirent la chanson et s'embrassèrent tendrement. Elles sursautèrent toutes les deux quand elles entendirent des applaudissements, quand elles chantaient, elles étaient dans leur bulle, et n'avaient donc pas remarqué qu'un petit groupe de personnes s'était rassemblé pour les écouter chanter. Le visage de Quinn avait viré rouge pivoine tandis que Santana salua en rigolant. Les gens se dispersèrent et les deux filles continuèrent leur chemin. _

_Elles marchèrent pendant un moment, se remémorant leurs années lycée, le Glee club, le cheerleading, et leur rencontre. Elles s'asseyèrent sur un banc, la nuit commençait à tomber et le soleil se couchait sur le lac. Santana passa son bras derrière les épaules de Quinn et cette dernière posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elles restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, sans parler._

_Soudain, après quelques minutes, le ventre de Quinn se mit à faire du bruit. Quinn se releva, s'excusant auprès de Santana. Cette dernière se mit à rigoler et se leva et lui dit en lui tendant la main :_

_« Allez viens, il est temps d'aller manger. » _

_Quinn ne se fit pas prier, attrapa la main de la brune et retournèrent à leur voiture. _

_« Ou tu nous emmène ? demanda Quinn, après que Santana ait démarrée. _

_-Tu ne vas pas tarder à savoir. Répondit la latina avec un sourire malicieux »_

_Elle se gara sur le parking du Bredsticks, et ordonna à la blonde d'attendre dans la voiture. Elle ressortit du restaurant une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec deux boites en aluminium ainsi qu'un sac plastique. Elle entra dans la voiture et confia les boites à Quinn. _

_« Hummm, t'as pris des pâtes à la carbonara ? _

_-Tes préférées._

_-Merci mon amour. » La blonde déposa un baiser sur la joue de Santana qui redémarra la voiture. _

_« Tu veux toujours pas me dire où on va ?_

_-Toujours pas. »_

_Mais à la moitié du chemin, Quinn devina._

_« Oh mon dieu c'est pas vrai ! Tu t'en souviens ? _

_-Je me souviens de quoi ? _

_-Notre endroit ! _

_-Evidemment que je m'en souviens, je sais que j'oublie un tas de trucs mais quand même ! »_

_Quinn savait que si sa petite amie l'emmenait dans cet endroit, cet endroit si spéciale, c'est qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Et elle espérait que ce quelque chose était ce dont elle se doutait depuis plusieurs semaines. _

_Elles montèrent dans les hauteurs de la ville puis Santana se gara dans l'herbe sur le côté de la route. Elle descendit de la voiture, fit le tour et ouvrit à sa compagne. Elles se dirigèrent dans un petit champs en pente sur un grand rocher plat sur lequel elles étaient allées si souvent la nuit, juste pour observer les lumières de la ville. Elles s'installèrent, Quinn ouvrit les plats de pâtes et Santana déboucha une bouteille de vin rouge. Elle le servit dans des gobelets en plastique, ce qui fit rire la blonde._

_« Oui je sais ce que tu va dire Quinnie, c'est pas très très romantique mais j'ai oublié les verres à la maison, du coup j'ai du faire avec ce que j'avais, c'est sûr que c'est pas…_

_-T'inquiète pas San', c'est parfait. »_

_Elles dégustèrent leur repas et s'allongèrent toutes les deux, en regardant les étoiles. _

_« Quinn ? _

_-Oui ? _

_-Je peux de poser une question ? »_

_Le cœur de Quinn se mit à battre tellement fort qu'elle cru qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine._

_« Oui ? _

_-Tu m'aimes ? _

_-Plus que tout._

_-Même si je deviens vieille que je perds mes dents et que j'aurais la peau toute ridée._

_-Oui, même si tu deviens vieille, que tu perds tes dents, que t'as la peau toute ridée. »_

_Alors, pendant que toutes les deux fixaient encore les étoiles dans le ciel, Santana demanda :_

_« Tu voudrais m'épouser ? »_

_Les yeux de Quinn se remplirent de larmes. Elle se redressa pour regarder Santana. Sans prononcer un mot, ce qui fit paniquer Santana. _

_« Dis quelque chose Quinn, n'importe quoi mais dit quelque chose. _

_-Oui._

_-Oui ? répéta Santana, en se mettant à pleurer._

_-Oui. Je veux t'épouser. Plus que tout. »_

_Les deux se mirent à pleurer de joie, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, en s'embrassant. _

_Santana rompit le baiser pour fouiller dans la poche de sa veste, elle en sortit une petite boite, qu'elle ouvrit devant Quinn, dévoilant une bague._

_« J'avais préparé tout un discours, je devais me mettre à genou et tout…_

_-C'est encore mieux. »_

_Santana passa la bague au doigt de Quinn. Cette dernière l'admira, sans pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer. _

_« Oh mon dieu je t'aime tellement si tu savais… »_

_-8 ans plus tard-_

« Je m'en souviendrai toujours de cette soirée.

-Et moi donc, t'imagine même pas comment j'étais stressée, quand je t'ai posée la question, heureusement que tu regardais le ciel, parce que sinon tu aurais vu comment je tremblais, t'aurais cru que je faisais une attaque. »

La blonde se mit à rire en imaginant sa femme tremblant à cause du stress et faillit recracher le vin qu'elle venait de boire.

« Même si je t'avais regardé, j'aurais dit oui. »

La blonde posa son verre et commença à embrasser la brune plus intensément. La brune rompit le baiser et proposa :

« On devrait peut-être le continuer dans la chambre…

-Comme vous voudrez madame Fabray-Lopez. Répondit Quinn en souriant malicieusement »

**Et voilà, c'était très court, pas génial, mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai aimé l'écrire, ça m'a fait un bien fou de me remettre à l'écriture et j'espère que vous avez tout de même apprecié, laissez moi une petite review, si vous avez des idées pour les OS qui suivront (peut être des personnages qui pourraient faire une apparition), ou si vous avez des conseils ou encore des critiques (constructives, c'est mieux !) à me donner ) (oubliez pas, une review= une nouvelle patte pour notre pauvre vieux mille patte unijambiste !)**

**La bise ! **

**Jo'**


End file.
